The Stillness of a Moving Life
by Becca Days
Summary: A fanfiction about Blair and Whitlea, Hurt&Comfort Jealousy, fighting Blair being too protective
1. Imagine

It was a bight Sunday morning. Brighter then all the rest, but; in the sort of brightness he liked, the brightness of the rain crashing down on the roof. It was the kind of mornings he liked. He liked the mornings and days that seemed miserable to other people. He liked to go out early and sit out there and wait for the lightning to strike and see lightning flashing back from the depths if the forest and striking back at the endless sky line. He was in the middle of getting ready. It was his 16th birthday. He was going to get hid first pokemon, and start his journey in becoming a trainer.

"Blair! Blair! Sweetie you're going to be late!" His mother yelled from the down stairs where the sweet aroma of cooked eggs, pancakes and bacon reached his room.

"Be down in a second Mom!"He yelled back down stairs. There was a knock at his window. He had known that knock. Four. Four simple knocks that he had known since childhood. The same simple girl he had known since birth. The same simple girl who had known to climb the big oak tree that had stood in front of his bedroom window of the second floor.

"Blair! Hey Blair open up!" yelled a female from outside the window knocking another four times. Her hair fell chest length and on one side of her shoulder wavy. Her eyes a deep blue colour as deep as the ocean, sometimes he almost found himself getting lost in the depths of them. A smile grew across her lips. As he turned to open the window he saw the same cheeky grin he had grown up with.

"Hey Whitlea!" Blair said excitedly helping the girl in to the room as his finished tying his bright orange shoes. He tossed his small red backpack over his shoulder and she put both of her backpack straps over her shoulders walking down the stairs talking about what they were going to do first in their adventure together. They soon found out that they would be competing with each other in trying to become the champion and get the gym badges first, but; they agreed that they would still help each other as much as possible to get better and to become the best.

"So, Blair, when are we leaving? I really want to get our pokemon, especially since you made me wait and extra three months until your birthday..." Whitlea said dragging her raggedy white sneakers against the tile floor leaving the occasional skid mark.

"After breakfast, White, just eat." He said filling his plate with the variety of foods his mother had prepared shoving it down his throat un-gracefully then bolting out the door and down the road with Whitlea at his side, "Bet I'll beat you there!" He yelled catching his speed faster and faster.

Whitlea caught up leaping forward giving herself somewhat of a jump start, "Bet not!" She yelled looking back at him not realising where she was going she found her self colliding with a boy about their age with dark brown eyes and long green hair.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" He yelled meanly. Getting up tossing his ponytail to his side and walking on.

Blair walked up to his friend and helped her up dusting her off, "What a jerk.." He muttered placing his hand in the middle of her back giving her slight pushes forward trying to keep her moving.

"I don't know Blair.. I should have been paying attention." She replied walking off his hand then standing beside him, " besides, he was kind of cute, so I'll let it slide just this once." She said.

"White, you can't just let people boss you around like that, especially men. They'll take advantage of the fact you'll do what they say or that you're always on their side." He said swallowing looking back making sure the other guy wasn't following them.

"Like I said Blair, just. This. Once. I won't let it slide any more." She replied.

They were only a short distance away from the pokemon lab where they would receive their pokemon from Professor Juniper. They walked up the murky dirt path. Whitlea jumped in every puddle possible splashing the water up at Blair's pant legs. Blair rolled his eyes and shook water droplets off as they walked into the lab.

"Morning Professor!" the two announced as they walked in sitting themselves down on two wood chairs across from her desk. Whitlea sat patently with her hands folded in her lap, Blair on the other hand was squirming around with anticipation.

Good morning kids!" Professor Juniper said cheerfully, "Back here I've gotten the three starter pokemon for you two." She said leading them into the next room over, "These are our starters. We have the fire pokemon, Tepig. This pokemon is very committed to it's trainer and will be up for any challenge big or small. Next, our water pokemon Oshawatt. This pokemon is very timid, but once bonded with it's trainer, it will look up to it's trainer like a big brother or sister and will be willing to do anything it's trainer is willing to do. Now onto out grass pokemon Snivy. Snivy is a very coropritive pokemon. Once bonded the pokemon and it's trainer will never leave their side." She finished, "Now, Blair. Who will you choose?" She asked.

Blair stepped forward and looked at Tepig, just eying him for a moment. After a while he let a smile grow across his face as the pokemon jumped into his arms and he took off out side, "I'll meet you on the route White!" He yelled leaving the building.

Whitlea didn't know who to choose and the two other pokemon had seemed to have taken a liking to her. They had each jumped off the table and into her arms, "I can't take both of you.. I'm sorry.." She whispered putting them back on the table looking disappointed.

"What's wrong?" The professor asked her.

"I-I can't choose..." She said looking down.

" I"l make an exception you can take both, but ONLY if you prove yourself, understand?" She said looking her square in the eye.  
Whitlea nodded taking the two pokeballs and pokemon running out to catch her friend

"Blair! Blair wait up!" she yelled running up behind him and jumping on his back.

**Okay, our new fiction.. You may like it, you may not, if you don't then don't read it. If you do please review!**

**Chance OOO  
**


	2. Trust

The two trainers let their pokemon out to walk around with them. Whitlea ran up front a few feet ahead of Blair. The boy shoved his hands into his pockets and walked on patently behind next to Tepig. He looked down at him and smiled, "So, how are you liking this? Having a partner to take care of you, eh? It'll be lots of fun trust me, especially with Whitlea tagging along. She's like a ball of energy. Then you have your other two friends from the lab. You can believe me, this will be great, I promise." he said closing his eyes for the briefest of moments, then looked up at the sky. He took in a deep breath and looked around for his friend, "White?" he called out once waiting for the girls voice to fill the air and reassure him. Nothing returned the echo of his call, "White!" He yelled once more in a slightly panicked tone.

"Over here!" She called back standing in front of a cross road, "we'll go this way." she said pointing to the path on the right. Blair noticed that the path she was pointing to was a longer way to get to their first gym battle the left path was a direct way to get to the town, but he nodded, knowing if he proved her wrong she wouldn't go with him, and he didn't want to be alone, but mostly he wanted to be with her, not just anyone. Whitlea had already started running down the path, "Come on slowpoke!" she yelled. He ran faster to catch up with her, but the pair had collided with another, "I'm so sorry." She said rubbing her head and helping up the boy she had collided with.

"Yeah me too.. Sorry.." He said helping up the girl.

"It's okay not a problem, why are you guys going this way? Aren't you trying to get to Striaton City?" The boy asked pushing up his glasses looking at While. Her cheeks drew a red colour as she nodded her head. Blair glared at the boy he didn't like how he was talking to her.

"Come on White, we'll go this way." He said dragging her along.

She tried to stand her ground, "Wait, why don't we go with them, well, since they're going that way too." she said blushing slightly pushing her hair behind her ears smiling at the ground.

"Sounds good!" the blond girl said walking beside her friend, "The names Bianca and that's Cheren." she said smiling looking at her one pokeball.

"I'm Blair, and this is my friend Whitlea, or Black and White for short. Sometimes it's easier." He said talking with Bianca, " You're pretty cool you know, I think we'll be good friends, how'd you and that- Cheren meet?" he asked her.

"Well, we're from Undrella town and we started our journey together you know?" she said shrinking the pokeball in her hand, "What about you and Whitlea?" she asked.

"Well, we've really been friends since birth and she always climbed the tree in front of my room window. She'd always tell me how much fun she's had with me and sometimes she would come to me crying, telling me what her dad did to her. I never knew what to do, we never told anyone she would just be over at my house everyday and I've liked- known her ever since..." He finished.

"Wow... I would've never guessed, she always seems so happy and cheerful.." Bianca stated.

"Well, the people who laugh the most have been hurt the worst, she always tries to hide every emotion. That's why I don't trust men around her, I don't want them taking advantage of her.." He said quietly.

"So you have your own feelings for her?" she asked.

Blair looked over at the brunette walking quite fast smiling big at him with her pokemon at her side, " I guess you could say that, Yes." He stated, "I have for a really long time." he added.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time the Sky grew dark the four trainers had already built their tents, boys stayed with boys girls stayed with girls is what they'd decided. They had already eaten the food they had packed and their pokemon had already fell fast asleep along with the two girls. Cheren had already fallen asleep but Blair stayed awake keeping an eye on his tent mate the rest of the nigh.

**Okay, second chapter, sorry if it's not good, it will be for sure, It will get interesting next chapter with N and all, so if you don't like it, why are you still reading it? If you do thanks and review!**  
**Chance**


	3. Shades Of The Past

It was a cold night drifting upon a cold breeze in the air shaking the tents calmly and soothingly as the four trainers gained their rest for their journey the next say. As the wind carried the voices of the forrest it also carried a cry, a cry, weak and lost, needing someone's help. Blair couldn't find himself falling asleep any time soon with Cheren. He even told himself that Cheren wouldn't do any harm to Whitlea, he knew from all the things Bianca told him, he couldn't possibly hate every boy for trying to make friends with her, he just didn't want to see her hurt. The wind carried the cry to Blair hopign it's call for help would be heard by the boy, and it was. Blair sat up in the tent and looked around continuing to hear crying not knowing where it was coming from. His eyes widened at the thought of Whitlea being hurt and crying for help. He got up quickly and ran full speed into the girls tent. Bainca was still asleep but Whitlea was sitting up looking around, she was not the one crying for help. The two looked at each other for a moment and began whispering.

"Do you hear that?" the boy said as he crawled into the tent closer to Whitlea staying quiet as the cry grew weaker. Whitlea, still trying to listen, didn't want to lose the sound so just nodded standing up going out of the tent, "We're going to to find it?" he asked , again Whitlea only left him with a slight nod of the head and the two ran off into the woods.

Whitlea would stop moving every now and again to see if she was going the right way. Blair stopped with her as he listened, the cry had gotten so dim, but a light grew from the east side of them. Blair faced it as the shine increased then slowly faded out. The boy took off running towards the light with Whitlea gaining speed behind him. As the reached the clearing there was no person or pokemon to be found, only a small white stone that could fit in the palm of his hand. He reached for it slowly and picked it up.

"Hello?" Whitlea called as her voice echoed into the dark abyss of tree lines and the night sky, " Well, it couldn't've been that thing, it's a stone, therefore stones can't cry.. Right?" she said walking over to him looking at the stone in his hand. He wrapped his hand around it and looked at Whitlea.

"Come on, let's get back to the camp." He said making his way out of the once lit clearing. Half way through the forest the two were stopped in their track. It sounded as if someone had sighed in relief quite loudly in their ears. The two looked at each other but kept walking. When they reached the camp they started a fire and sat behind it as they sat against a table trying to get the stone to talk to them, as crazy as it did sound they got no where, but; Blair was determined, he wanted to find out about this stone. The two soon found themselves falling asleep Whitlea's head on Blair's shoulder and his head on hers.

The next morning the other two didn't bother waking them up, they just let them sleep. Blair was the first to walk up. He blinked his eyes several times before rubbing them. He looked over at Whitlea and noticed how she had fallen asleep. His face grew a deep crimson colour as he got up slowly also waking her up. It took her a moment to realise how she had slept, and a rose colour swept across he cheeks.

"Come on you two, we've got to go now if we're ever going to make it to Accumula Town by night fall. They took down the tents and grabbed their bags swinging them over their shoulder. Blair had found some thick string and tied it to the stone putting it around his neck, tucked into his jacket. The four walked down the path laughing and sharing their stories about each other.

"So Blair, we never heard about your life, why not share, hm?" Bianca asked as her and Cheren looked at him, Whitlea could tell that he didn't want to talk about it. She knew about what had happened, she was surprised he even said anything about it.

"Well.. Life I must say was pretty good, it all felt the same when I had turned five, but I was wrong. That year has scared me ever since, so many bad things happened.. My father left my mother and I with out any notice, and I haven't heard from him ever since. Both Whitlea and I had problems with our fathers, and with her father, I wanted her to have something I didn't, which was a good father, but; all my times of standing up to him and yelling at him for what he did to her I never got any where in trying to help.. All I can remember about my father is that he was so kind and fun, he had no reason to leave my mother or myself. He loved us very much.." He stopped, " The rest of my childhood all through now, have been better then they could ever be. I mean with White with me every second of the day I couldn't think of anything better to ask for.." he added.

Whitlea's eyes grew wide at the statement and her face showed a red colour. She couldn't help it she wasn't expecting that from him. She turned her head away from the group waiting for the redness in her cheeks to go away.

"Hey guys I think we made it finally." Cheren said pointing in front of them as he let a smile grow across his face, "I think it'd be best if we just stayed here and left tomorrow, there's a really big route ahead, we could all stay at the pokemon centre I'm sure they won't mind." He stated.

They set up their stuff in the Pokemon Centre then went off searching the town Cheren and Bianca went off and Blair and Whitlea went to look for an adventure. That's when she caught him eye. Her soft brown hair billowing behind her as she ran off. Her beautiful smile and her soft eyes. He had seen her before but; where. Then he remembered, the boy's face glaring at him. It was them, the girl whom had run into him. He needed to find a way to get her attention, but how? He stood up on the town's risen ground and shouted out for all people to hear.

"May I have your attention please!" He shouted. Whitlea stopped right in her tracks having Blair run into her. They caught their balance and went over to the man. She knew him form somewhere but she couldn't think of where. Blair knew that face any where, it was the jerk who was being rude to Whitlea. The green haired boy pointed to Whitlea and signaled her to come up on the stage, "Now will you please show us your pokemon? Take them out for us." He said giving her a smile.

"They already are," she said as she bent down to show him her pokemon, "We were going on an adventure and I assumed they wanted to come. Of course from their excitement and Go-To-Iiveness." she responded quietly. Blair gave a nasty glare at the man talking to Whitlea. The man took hand, it felt soft and warm but she pulled it from his gasp. Her Pokemon ready to fight him. Blair got up on the stage with White and stood in front of her, "I can handle it, Blair.."Blair looked back at her, he had heard her say it so many times before. The same the of voice the some look of being over powered but not knowing.

The sun was beating down on the two fourteen year olds as they plucked leaves from the tall tree they had been sitting in. Every time she reached up to grab a leaf nasty bruises were revealed as he let out a sigh.

"I hate him.."she muttered tearing up holding her arm tightly.

"You can't hate him.. he's your dad.." he said looking back at her, as he climbed over to the branch she was on wrapping his arms around her care full not hurt her anymore.

"I know.. But I don't like him.." few tears escaped from her eyes as she cried into his shoulder, "Don't leave me alone ever,"she said looking up at him.

A dark tall figure stood at the bottom of the tree, " Get down her girl!" The masculine voice yelled.

White, still red faced from crying slowly got up, Blair did as well. She looked up at him with fear knowing she was overpowered but wanted to do it alone, she shook her head, "I-I can handle it, Blair." She whimpered as she climbed father and farther from her protection.

"You always say that.." he murmured watching her reach the ground shaking.

"What are you crying about? Huh!" He yelled furious at her, "I'll give you something to cry about!" He yelled out swinging the back of his hand across her face, sending her to the ground with a pain filled yelp. "You're a bitch just like your mother!"

"WHITE!" He yelled out to her jumping down to the ground from each branch, "You bastard!". He yelled tackling her father to the ground punching and hitting him, blood pouring from his face as he took a few hits to his jaw line, for her father blood and cuts every where.

"Stop it!" She cried pulling him off her father crying hard. He got up and held her close to him holding her head close to his chest as she cried gripping his shirt. He shh'ed her quietly and soothingly rubbing her back glaring at her father as blood dripped down his face onto the ground.

"It's alright now, I've got you.. You're safe, I promise." He said holding her close to him letting her tears stain his shirt listening to her cry quietly, as a mark on her face formed. He left her father laying in the grass as he took her home to get cleaned up. He couldn't sleep that night, he was too scared for her, he walked in the room silently only to hear feint crying from her as she curled up on the bed. He went over and placed a hand on her back rubbing it softly trying not to startle her, "I promise , you're going to be okay, I won't leave you." He whispered falling asleep leaning against the wall letting his head sink down to his shoulder.

**So, I guess this is a kinda depressing chapter, please tell me what you thought.**  
**Chance XXX**


	4. 50 Shades Of Red

Hey** guys! Reallllyyy long time and no post... sorry... Well I want t ask ypu guys reading that if you like this story could you please tell people about it? I'm not getting very many reviews/veiws for any of my storys and it would be a big help. Thanks!**

**BeccaXXX**

Flashes of blood. Peircing screams. Blair struggld as her father held him tight in his grasp. He sat there a moment trying to regain his energy, but it was to late. Her father pulled a gun t he boys head. .Shot. Blood seaped from the gaping wound in the teens temple as he fell to the ground.

One scream. One ear oercing scream of fear. He was used to the screams and devoloped a fast reaction time twards them. In the time that she had let the scream escae her lungs he was out the tent and into hers holding her tighty rocking her back and forth. He let a soft 'Shh' escape his lips careful not to startle her as he planted a kiss on her head. He hoped she wouldn't notice but then again that she did. Since he had done this before he knew how to make her happy. He had to stay with her and not leave her side the rest of the night. He laid her down next to him. His chin resting on the top of her head and her body pressed to his as close as she could get to him.

A few hours had passed. It was around six thirty and Whitlea had cured up next to him closer than she was before he had fallen asleep. He picked himself up and walked around outside while everyone had slept. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked around. He was about to walk into the forest when a bright light had shined behind him. Blair turned he covered his eyes as he saw through his fingers the light taking on a form. A human form. He looked as the light died down but the form was still there. It looked like.. White.. She looked off to the west and pointed as she slowly dissipated into the thin air.

"Oh you're awake?" Cheren asked as he got up out of his tent, "the girls still sleeping?" He asked.

"Yeah. Whitlea had a late night last night she had some trouble sleeping." He relied as he took a granola bar from his back pack, un wrapped it and began eating. Cheren did the same. Blair sat down on the ground holding the White stone in his hand wondering what it was. First it was the voices and cries for help now it's the form of Whitlea and pointing off to the west. He wanted to just skip all the gym battles and find out what the light needed, what it was, why it kept interacting with him and White.

"Hey uh;. what's that there you got?" Cheren asked looking over his shoulder at the stone.

"Just something White and I found the other day.." He replied in a daze.

"Morning everyone!" Biancia exclaimed walking out of the tent as White followed drowsily.

"Alright, now that everyone's up we can start on heading to Straton City!" Cheren said as he took off running full speed down the trail.

Blair Biancia and Whitlea took their time. They let their pokemon outto walk with them, Blair let out his Tepig, Whitlea let out Snivy and Oshawatt, and Biancia let out her Minccino. It was a very silent walk there up until they had arrived.

"Blair!" Whitlea exclaimed, "There's a contest tonight!" She yelled as she pulled her friend along to the sign up counter.

"Name and pokemon you are entering with." The lady asked.

"Whitlea Avey, and i'm entering with my Oshawatt." she said cheerfully.

"Alright, thank you for your time and here is your number and see you tonight!" she said happily.

Blair was pulled along to with White to the nearest dress shoppe, "Can't you ask Bian-"

"Come on Blair, you never help me out with things like this, besides she's busy helping Cheren with his gym battle." she whined.

A few moments later Blair was finally dragged into the dress shoppe where he sat there bored for his life. He didn't look up once from his Xtranciver.

"What do you think." She asked. It was nothing special but the way the light hit it was perfect she looked utterly beautiful and stunning in her dress. It was more then words could say.

"it's amazing." He said, " And if you can get Oshawatt to sparkle just like you, you'll for sure win it." he said.

A red blush grew across her cheeks, "Go train with Cheren I want my entry to be a surprise to you." she said as she walked off.

Cheren looked around _I'm falling for her.. But- why?_ He rubbed his face and walked off towards the training fields where he saw Cheren and Biancia.


	5. Fading

"Hello ladies and gentle men! And welcome to the Stration City Pokemon Contest! I am your host Marian!" She said excitedly into the microphone, "I am proud to introduce you to your contest judges, Nurse Joy, Mr. Sukizo, and Mr. Contesta!" The audience cheered.

"Hey! Blair! Over here!" the feminine voice called out to him. The boy turned to see his friend, her dress a silky blue skin pressed dress, that flowed down to her mid-thigh. She wore sandals that spiralled up her calf Her hair was left flowing and curled up to her shoulder. Her deep brown eyes sparkled and grew big. No make-up was worn, it was just the way he liked her, she looked beautiful. Nothing other could compare to her in his eyes, "So.. What do you think?" she asked.

He blinked his eyes flashing back to realisation, "Y-You look... Amazing, really." The girl let a blush grow across her pale cheeks. Her brown eyes looked down at the floor, "I'd better get back to my seat, Biancia and Cheren are saving it for me. I'll see you out on the contest grounds." He ended with. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and made his way down the hall way. He was thrown to his feet by the shaking ground beneath him, "White.." he got up to run back to the room, what he say next was terrifying, the room his best friend was in. Engulfed in flames. His hand covered his mouth he was speechless. People and pokemon began running from the room screaming, there was still no sign of Whitlea anywhere he ran back into the room. The flames surrounded him, the smoke mad it's way into his lungs making him cough harshly it was making it hard for him to see and breath, but he had to try he had to try his best, "W-Whitlea!" he made out. He waited a moment and heard a feint scream, it had to be her he had heard that scream and everyone else was sure to be evacuated.

"Help m-..!" she stumbled under debris holding her knocked out Oshawatt underneath her. He ran around frantically finally finding her buried, "B-Blair..." she said weakly. He pulled her out of the debris and carried her out the door shielding her head from anything falling. He still couldn't help thinking to himself how beautiful she looked. Even though her dress was torn and ash covered her face leaving the streaks of her pale skin showing where she had let tears fall. He held her close to him running around frantically trying to find a place to escape from the burning building.

"Hello? Is there anyone in here!" a man yelled.

"Yeah, h-help!" he coughed out trying his best to be heard. He started running towards the voices he kept hearing. He couldn't find the right direction. A hand was placed on his shoulder and turned him. Whitlea laid unconscious in his arms, "She- She's hurt and she's my friend.." He stuttered. The man nodded showing them the way out. Blair kept running he didn't stop until he reached the pokemon centre. It was a long path to get there, he was covered in ash and burns; Whitlea was covered in both ash burns, bruses cuts, and damage to the top of her head. He ran in through the door and screamed before dropping to his knees of exhaust and soreness. The nurses fled to their sides picking up Whitlea and taking her away from him. He cried just hoping she would be okay. It was so hard for him to see her hurt. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her hurt before it was just those times he prevented it from getting worse, this time, it was on his watch he wasn't there to save her, he couldn't prevent anything.

It was only a few moments until a nurse came in with her head hung low, "She's okay..."

Blair looked at her wide eyed, "But?"

"She's in a coma... Too much smoke and ash entered into her lungs it was making it hard for her to breath, and along with that she had something hard his her head and knock her out..." He stared at her, "I'm sorry, but there's no telling when she will come out of it..." He felt as if he swallowed his tongue, his throat went dry, "I suggest that you continue with out her. We will contact you immediately as she wakes up."

Blair got up and ran into her room to her side, "White, white get up please..." he cried taking a hold of her hand. Cheren and Biancia soon found the duo and went to visit her. Biancia and Cheren leaned up against the wall waiting for Blair but he didn't want to get up, he stayed there mourning himself saying that it was his fault. He didn't want to leave her, he wanted to wait, everyone knew that but he knew that he was going to have to go on with out her. Besides, even the nurses said that they would call immediately when she woke up.

But what if he was on the other side of the region? What if he couldn't get to her at that moment? What if he missed the call? What if she never comes out of it?

What if?

He sat there holding her hand with no intention of letting go. He had realised his friends had left. Blair took it upon himself to realise that they would wait for him outside. He slowly pressed his lips to the top of her hand squeezing his eyes shut at the very moment afterwards. Not letting go of her hand; he reached down into his backpack picking up the white orb and placing it in her hand. He knew that she would have better luck protecting it any way. He got up slowly watching her hand slip out of his. His eyes welling up with tears as he brought himself back down to her level planting a kiss on her lips, quietly and softly. He left the room and he didn't look back.


End file.
